Every Which Way But Ed
"Every Which Way But Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 5 and the 104rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode The Eds get lost in Eddy and the Kids' flashbacks. Plot Edd shows Ed the marvels of static electricity, but Ed takes it too far and accidentally blows Edd's house up. Eddy then comes along and shows off a Jawbreaker. A curious Edd asks him where he got it from and this begins the chain of flashback events. Eddy walks home from school with a dunce cap and sees Jonny 2x4 with the jawbreaker. Eddy then attempts to eat it. He covers himself in wood paint to look like Plank. Jonny then thinks "Plank" is acting off because of a chip in his head. Jonny then flashes back to when it happened as Plank wanted to get kicks and be a engine piston in Rolf's tractor, but it goes awry and Plank shoots into Rolf's teeth pounding him into the squash he was showing Nazz and Kevin. After that, Jonny uses Rolf's hose as a lasso. Jonny then rescues Plank which causes a chip of wood to fall from his head. Nazz then remarks that Rolf looks like her when she was fat, Kevin then flashes back to that time period in which a really obese Nazz rope-swings into the creek landing on Kevin and creating a wave force. A younger Rolf tells Jimmy (who does not have a retainer in the flashback) that it resembles his lazy good-for-nothing youth. Rolf then flashes back to his home country happily swing from a large pole being held by a goat; the Eds then appear and are shocked because Eddy was not remembering this. Ed then tells them that they were standing next a hole in the wall. Ed then flashes back to the scam which ruined Jimmy's teeth, and caused him to wear a retainer. Sarah then closes in to smash them, but Eddy saves them by flashing back to a time were they locked her in a locker, but unfortunately forgets she broke out, because she had boxing class that day. Ed then runs away and shifts them back to the last flashback. He then proceeds to keep doing to get back to their original moment but he runs too fast and flashes them back to where it all began. The Eds ended up with the flashback about the day where Edd met Ed and Eddy. Edd has just moved in and Eddy decides to scam him with a "Bottomwess Ed" scam but Edd is not tempted to cough up because it already happened to him. Ed then drops his house on him. Eddy is ensuring he will forget the past experience. When Eddy is showing him the scam Edd pays two quarters saying it be impossible to eat a TV, Ed then accidentally eats Eddy as Edd runs off ill. Eddy then shouts at him to remember something. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Zappity Zap Zap!" ---- *'Ed': his finger out after absorbing a massive amount of static electricity "Like this, Double D?" finger at Double D while being pulled toward to Ed's charged electric finger ---- *'Ed': electrocuting Edd and blowing up his house in an electrical mushroom cloud AND sending an electrical shock throughout the cul-de-sac AND leaving Edd badly burnt "Tag! You're it!" ---- *'Rolf': adoringly at the huge yellow vegetable "Behold the toil of forty days and forty nights! Rolf can sense your jealousy of Rolf's giant squash. Cry, cry if you must. For Rolf would cry too at the sight of this Venus of the gourd family!" and Kevin blankly stares while Jonny is still trying to rescue Plank outside from Rolf's tractor "You may kiss it if you like." ---- *'Jonny': as a chip falls out of Plank "Look what you did to Plank! He's got brain damage!" Rolf: dazed "The wood has a brain?" ---- *'Ed': a sheep "Woolly bully!" Eddy: "How the heck'd we get here!? This isn't what I was remembering." Edd: "I'm confused, Eddy. You originally were flashing back to something you remembered. What was it?" Eddy: "I can't remember now. First Jonny stole my flashback, then Nazz, and now Rolf." Ed: "Oh oh! I know! We were standing next to a… hole in the wall… right after a big… boom, remember?" ---- *'Edd': back from the locker incident "Weren't we just here?" Eddy: "I think Ed just flashed us backwards or something." Ed: "You bet your sweet bippy I did!" [Eddy whacks him with a bowling ball] Eddy: "Hey, what did I tell ya! Only I'm supposed to remember stuff!" Ed: "Run away! Face sucking bowling ball!" Eddy: "Hey! Lumpy's got it right. he's rewinding us back to start." Edd: "Yes, well. Just mind your speed, Ed." Ed: "Speed Ed? That's me!" Edd: "Ed! WAIT!" ---- *'Young Eddy': Little Edd the 'Bottomwess Ed' scam "Be amazed, kid! Watch bottomwess Ed eat this humungous TV set. For you, only a quarter!" Young Edd: "I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat!" Young Ed: "In your hat, bucko!" Time Periods (In Order) *Eddy flashes back to when he scammed the Jawbreaker off Jonny 2x4. *Jonny 2x4 flashes back to when Plank got a chip in his forehead. *Kevin flashes back to when Nazz was fat. *Rolf flashes back to when he was in his lazy youth. *Ed flashes back to when a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth. *Eddy (frightened) flashed them back when they locked Sarah in a locker. *Ed flashes back to when a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth, again. *Ed accidentally goes too fast and flashes them back to when Edd first moved in and met Ed and Eddy, also Eddy's Bottomless Ed scam started. Trivia/Goofs *It is never revealed how Eddy and Ed met even though we see how Edd met Ed and Eddy. *This episode reveals a lot about the cast, such as Kevin's hair, Jonny's hair, Jimmy's accident, Nazz's obesity, Plank's missing chip, Rolf's youth and a little bit of what it looked like, and the Eds as small kindergarten kids when they first met. *Eddy's scamming seemed to start early in his childhood, which says something about when Bro started the lessons alluded to in "Ed in a Halfshell." *The time period that starts at Edd's House go to the right (viewers right) when it goes back in time. But when Ed runs past Edd's house, to the left, they come even longer back in time. This is an error since they should be going into the future in that case, not the past. *While Ed is quickly flashing back, the second to last one shows Jonny with his head caught in the monkey-bars. This is Jonny as a baby because if you look careful enough, you can see he has more hair than he does now. He is also wearing a diaper, Plank is also there with him. But since Ed goes really fast, most viewers will not notice. *Young Ed is also seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *When Edd was badly burnt he was back to normal when Eddy shows Ed and Edd the jawbreaker. *The flashback at the end of the episode shows Edd has been wearing his hat before he met Ed and Eddy. This possibly vetoes its theoretical relation to the mysterious "dodgeball incident". *When Kevin performs a complex dive bomb into the swimming hole he air guitars and calls it 'The Guitar Solo', he then sings "Ding-a-ling-dang-my-ding-a-ling-long", which could be a possible reference to metal band Ministry's famous song 'Jesus Built my Hotrod'. *In Rolf's flashback when Ed is climbing the pole he's wearing the bunny slippers, but when he was being swung at the top of the pole he was wearing his regular shoes. *The clock in the title card is backwards, resembling as traveling back to time to go back to the most memorable moments. *There are many fourth wall breaks in this episode such as mainly when the next flashback scene is pulled. *Eddy claimed that Nazz stole his flashback when it was Kevin who had the flashback. *In Rolf's flashback, when Ed picks up one of the sheep and calls it "Woolly Bully" this is a possible reference to the rock and roll song of the same name. *The Kankers were not seen in this episode. *Ed said "Zappity zap zap" three times already in this episode. *The Kankers were the only people not shown in a flashback. *Sarah, Jimmy and Double D were the only ones that did not pull a flashback in this episode, but was seen in some flashbacks, except for Double D in which he was seen in almost every flashback. *This episode explains why Jonny said before "I did it again, huh, buddy?" from "Rent-a-Ed". Scams All of them are done during flashbacks: *Eddy's Plank disguise *Eds Super Sweeeeets *Bottomwess Ed People who had Flashbacks 1. Eddy 2. Jonny 2x4 3. Nazz and Kevin 4. Rolf 5. Ed Gallery Ed's electric unibrow.jpg|Ed's unibrow is electric. Young Edd.png|Young Edd. Young Eddy.png|Young Eddy Young Ed.png|Young Ed File:Baby jonny.jpg|Young Jonny Ed static electricity.png|Ed trying out static electricity for the first time. Eddy looks like plank!.png|Eddy acting like Plank! Plank as an engine piston.png|Plank wanted to be an engine piston. THE EVIL FINGER!.png|Ed's static electricity finger. ROLF ATE PLANK!.png|Rolf ate Plank! He must of got a splinter in his mouth! Video 13IPgulPkQc Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks